Particular embodiments generally relate to content delivery systems.
The amount of content being transferred (e.g., downloaded/uploaded) in networks is increasing due to a larger number of users transferring files of a larger size. For example, the sharing of videos and other multimedia content through various services, such as video-on-demand, causes the download of large amounts of content at one time. Users typically download content during specific times during the day. For example, peak download times may occur in the morning or evening, which may result in network congestion. During the peak times, Internet service providers (ISPs) may have to purchase extra bandwidth to deliver the content. Then, at other times, the network bandwidth may be under-utilized.
Some download managers allow users to manage downloads by pausing and resuming, queuing, scheduling, and searching for downloads. However, this functionality is based on the user's needs and does not take into account current network conditions. Thus, it is possible that network congestion may become worse by allowing users more control over the downloads.
Some rate plans that are offered by Internet service providers offer a fixed download plan. For example, a rate plan may provide a fixed amount of data for download (xGB) for a fixed price ($y). Any data downloaded above the fixed amount is charged at a rate of $z per additional data unit (e.g., megabyte (MB)). For example, one plan could be a fixed price of $20 per month for a total of 2 gigabytes (GBs) data downloaded and an additional $0.10 per additional MB downloaded over 2 GBs. Due to the fixed download plan, customers may defer downloading content after the fixed amount is reached. This may alleviate bandwidth congestion; however, the ISPs may make a large amount of revenue from downloads above the fixed limit. Thus, ISPs may desire that users continue to download once the limit has been reached, but ISPs are still faced with network congestion problems.